robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: Series 9/Heat 1
Preview https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=39&v=ViHoT8d8oko Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:33, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :This confirms the two round 1 draws. Terrorhurtz looks unpleasantly unaggressive whilst Rapid I like more and more. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Good to see more people supporting Rapid, thought I was the only one for a second. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Also now that we know these draws, mind if I update their articles to show who they're facing? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :of course, it's been confirmed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:13, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'll also take the job of writing Rapid's battle history in full when the episode comes out. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I must admit Rapid does look quite brutal, even if it is one of the most boring looking flipperbots.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:08, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Well I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this, but I'm now utterly convinced that Terrorhurtz is going out. Its axe will have no impact on Jellyfish or Nuts, so it'll have to shunt them around, and while John is driving one of the two backwards, Rapid will come in from behind and hurtle Terrorhurtz out of the arena exactly like Thermidor 2 on Behemoth. I can genuinely see Rapid getting two out of the arenas here; though, if anything, Rapid's pace will help Jellyfish, because it'll probably slide too far underneath it on each attack to throw it out of the arena, so I think Jellyfish will survive to the Head-to-Heads unless Rapid catches it side on and tumbles it out of the arena. Rapid and Jellyfish to progress. Nweston8 (talk) 13:11, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :My money's on Rapid and Nuts 2 to progress. Finally watched the preview, and it looks very good. Rapid's definitely got some power behind it, Terrorhurtz does not unfortunately. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm surprised you lot have such little faith in poor Terrorhurtz :( Who's to say Rapid won't drive into the pit, or conk out in round one, even shockingly Nuts and Jellyfish survive round one :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::It's because it's my favourite robot, so of course I'll worry about every single possible way it could lose! Rapid looks so aggressive though, so it'll come down to how John drives in and around it while attacking the other robots. Nweston8 (talk) 00:53, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Can some please add the fact that this the second episode to feature Terrorhurtz and Sabretooth? I would, but I don't how to add sub sections of trivia and the like. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:43, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Team photos in the infobox I really dislike having both the photo of the robot and the team photo in the infoboxes about the robots. It just means we can't see the robots as clearly as we'd like. Keep the robot in pride of place, and the team photos work absolutely fine on the Robot pages. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:54, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:30, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::As there has been nobody defending the images, I'm going to go ahead and remove them. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:56, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Didn't notice this discussion, I'm disappointed by this movement, we absolutely had the space for the team photos. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree with removing the team images, I mean c'mon we don't do it for every series so why should Series 9 be special?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::Because the Series 9 stat boxes have more empty space. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:26, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Why do we have special Series 9 stat boxes? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Each series has a stat box to reflect the way it looks on TV, and Series 9 had a brand new set of stat boards with more information than any other. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:39, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Huh never noticed that :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Cool, but it doesn't mean we should give it special treatment. There were two robots we didnt have team images for anyway... Jimlaad43(talk) 21:40, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::The stat boxes have a lot of empty space right now, true, but that's only because we're using the stats as seen on the website, and not the ones as shown on the TV show, which pretty much always take priority regardless of any mistakes (which make great trivia points). The ones on the TV show cut down the wording significantly, which will eliminate a good chunk of the space. CrashBash (talk) 21:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) The original Heat A and new robot Point Break According to Team Coyote, Apollo + Carbide's heat was meant to be the first one, it was originally containing Apollo, Carbide, Crackers N Smash, Ms Nightshade and Coyote, the robots that were also meant to appear was Glitterbomb, Crank-E and a new robot Point Break which had a pnumatic spike. Apparently Point Break turned up and failed Tech Check on multiple accounts (according to Gareth). Rusty, Meggamouse and Trolley Rage were brought in to replace Glitterbomb, Point Break and Crank-E. See here: https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/68aw0w/so_it_looks_like_tr2_were_only_a_reserve_in/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Glitterbomb told me the show requested they no the say which robots replaced which since many were shuffled and it wasn't as simple as Binky/Daisy. But everything else checks out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:24, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. I'll see if I can put a brief Point Break article together. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:30, April 30, 2017 (UTC)